VS2 Short ep10sh1 Meetings
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 10.1 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by Candomom and Photosue. This short takes place between virtual episodes 10 and 11.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 10.1 – Meetings **  
Rating: PG13/T

**Writer: Candomom and Photosue **

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 10 and 11.

* * *

_Two weeks ago..._

What are you doing here?" Oscar was sitting at his desk.

"I saw you following that blond around at the crime scene. New job?" Carmen sauntered into the room.

"Yeah. New job." Oscar leaned back in his chair and watched her walk about the room. "Is that what brings you to LA too? A new job? Working with the humans again."

Carmen smiled and walked over to him. She stood before him, his legs stretched out.

"Well, since they out number us a few thousand to one, it's hard not to." Oscar reached up and pulled her down to his lap, stroking her back and smelling her. "I need some information," she leaned into his chest, purring and nuzzling his neck.

"Information?" he purred back.

"Who is the girl? Why are you protecting her?" She nipped at his earlobe causing him to gently buck in response.

"She's just a job." He stroked his hand up her thigh and between her legs.

"Just a job? Really?" She scratched her nails into his hair, pulling his head back. "Then why is every vamp in LA keeping tabs on her? I don't think her baby vamp could possibly have that many enemies. "

Within a flash, Oscar reached around bracing his arm around her shoulder blade, flipping her face down onto the floor, his grip on her neck and pulling her arm behind her back. "Why in the world would you be so interested?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm working with her baby vamp, I need to know who's side he's on… Really, Oscar, your foreplay is getting …rusty." She winced as he pulled tighter, dislocating her shoulder.

"Let it go, Carmen, they don't concern you." He licked her neck.

"Rumors have it she's the cure." Carmen hissed. "You're a fool if you think you can keep her from the Duvalls."

Oscar loosed his grip, "You're pretty informed for wanting information. Why are you here?"

"It's not about the girl, it's about St. John," she tried to turn her head, "Is he going to Turn her?"

Oscar laughs and releases her. She crawls away from him, her arm dangling at her side. "Who is he loyal to," she demanded.

"Mick is loyal to himself."

"Like you?" She pulled her arm to her chest,

"He had a bad sire," he states.

"You ever known a vamp who didn't," she scoffed, pulling on her arm from a different angle.

"He's too young to make this big of a difference during a culling." Oscar crawls towards her.

"Except for the fact he's bedding the cure." Oscar grabbed her limp arm and gave it a hard tug. Carmen growled as it popped back into its socket.

"Kostan hired me. He wants to make sure everyone's interests are kept secure."

"So she is the Cure? Is she the one that cured the baby vamp?"

"You met him, he's a much a vamp as you and me." Oscar stood up and walked back over to his chair, "You have all the information you need, Mick and Beth are with the vamps. Leave them alone, they have enough problems being in a mixed relationship."

Carmen stood and walked over to the door, "It was good to see you again, Bob, maybe next time we can skip the foreplay." She flexed her newly adjusted arm and walked out the door.

_A couple of weeks later and the day after the Ball…_

Josef watched as Carmen led a group of his freshies through the paces. She had been teaching kickboxing to his girls for the better part of a decade. As hard hearted as he tried to portray himself he cared about his girls. Carmen had always said that every woman should be able to defend herself, human or vampire.

He was still watching the class when Oscar walked up behind him. "Oscar. I take it Beth is secured with Mick?" Oscar tosses his jacket across one the chairs. "Yeah, St. John's got her all tucked in." He moves to stand beside Josef as he watches Carmen. "She's pretty good." Josef quirks an eyebrow, smirking at Oscar. "See something you like?" Oscar folds his arms and leans his shoulder against the wall. "I enjoy beauty in all its forms, Josef." Josef nods, "Yes, well there is a lot of beauty in that one room. I'll leave you to admire in peace. I have some calls to make." Josef turns and heads out. Oscar turns his attention back to the class that is now beginning to break up.

Oscar made his way over to Carmen. Most of the freshies knew Oscar well, they blew him kisses and waved as they made their way out of the gym. He just smiled and nodded as they passed. Carmen was packing her equipment away as she watched Oscar stride toward her. She just shook her head. "Class is over, Oscar." He made his way over to pick up a staff.

"I can see that, Carmen." Carmen stood up crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why are you here?" She eyed him skeptically.

Oscar shifted the staff back and forth in his hands. "Just wanted to make sure which side _you're_ on? After your visit and the events last night it seems a bit unclear." Carmen grabs another staff and takes an offensive stance. "Come on Oscar…..you know me better than that." She grins and lunges toward him. He blocks her and forces her back. "Yeah, I do know you Carmen. I also know we are in the middle of a war right now. One that no one can win and you were seen with Coraline last night." Carmen pushes back and sweeps her staff taking Oscar's feet out from under him. She pins him down straddling him, knees on his arms and staff pushing against his chin. Oscar's eyes flash silver as Carmen brings her face just above his. "You forget I've already been in the middle of a war that no one can win. Castro. Cuba. Remember? Innocents got hurt then too," she hissed her own eyes now flashing silver. "I was making small talk with Coraline nothing more," she ground out.

Oscar reversed their positions. "No. Carmen. I have not forgotten. Someone once said that, Communism is the corruption of a dream of justice. I think we both know this is true. Coraline and her family are as corrupt as they come, revolution grinds them down but they rise again. I took the job to protect Beth Turner because she is an innocent." He threw the staff aside and pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands. Carmen struggled against his grip and huffed. "I'm not going after Beth. I just wanted all the facts. I like to know who all the players are in this." Oscar chuckled and shook his head. "You know, you and Beth are a lot alike." Carmen rolled her eyes, "How's that?" Oscar sat up pulling Carmen into a sitting position. "You two are pushy and won't stop until you get the whole story."

Carmen made a move to get up but Oscar held her in place. "And just where do you think you are going?" He smirked. "Oh, I don't know, I thought I might get my stuff and head home," she snarked.

"Oh, no, I think we have some unfinished business from our last meeting." He leaned forward pushing Carmen back down covering her with his body. She smiled coyly up at him, "Now what business would that be?" Oscar pushed up on one arm while using his other to cup her through her shorts. "Oh, I think you and I are long overdue for a meeting," he breathed nuzzling into her neck. Carmen arched up into him. "Would that be a horizontal meeting?" she moaned. He began to move his lips over her breast nipping as he went. "Horizontal, vertical, upside down," he chuckled and began to pull her workout bra off. Carmen giggled and wrapped her long legs around his waist. "We haven't tried upside down in a while," she grinned and ground her hips into him.

Oscar grinned mischievously. "Come on." He stood pulling her up with him. He pulled her along as he moved at vamp speed through Josef's mansion. He slowed as they came to the pool area. Carmen looked at the pool and then back at Oscar, who was shedding his clothes. She peeled out of her shorts, toeing off her sneakers. As he was stepping out of his jeans, Carmen giggled and dove into the pool. Oscar chuckled kicking his jeans to the side and followed her in. She watched as he dove in then turned and headed for the grotto. Oscar watched from under the water as her lithe form moved through the water. He followed her surfacing just behind her as they made it into the grotto. They were now secluded away from prying eyes, which is why Josef had this area built.

Oscar's arms snaked around her waist pulling her back into him. His throbbing arousal nestled in between them. He nipped at her neck. The bites quickly heal but leave a line of blood that Oscar licks and sucks away. Carmen arches back into his embrace causing her breast to bob in the water. Oscar lets a growl rumble up from his chest as he licks the last drop of blood from her neck. "You always taste so good, spicy with just a little bit of sweet," he breaths as he nuzzles behind her ear. Carmen give a throaty laugh, "I bet you say that to all the girls." In the blink of an eye Oscar has spun her around in his arms and pinned her against the rock wall. Both are panting now, eyes silver and fangs out. "Only you, Carmelita, only you," he pants as he kisses his way down the valley of her breast and disappears below the water.

Carmen braces herself grabbing onto the rock wall. She watches with anticipation as Oscar makes his way down her body. He runs his large hands over her tight round ass, then lifting a leg over each of his shoulders his mouth descends. Carmen's fingers dig into the rock. She begins to growl deep within her. She is undulating against him as he works his tongue within her. His thumb is keeps time with his tongue. She explodes against him with a primal roar. Oscar surges up out of the water burying himself in her as she sinks her fangs into his shoulder. "Ah, Carmelita," he moans as he pounds into her. One, two, three more thrust and he roars burying his fangs into her bouncing breast.

While they may have been hidden from the view of others, the grotto is not sound proof. Simone was lying across Josef's lap as he enjoyed a quick snack. From their spot on the balcony they could hear the roars coming from the grotto. Simone smirked at Josef. "So who's in the grotto this time of night? It sounds like Wild Kingdom in there." Josef closed his eyes inhaling deeply. He smiled mischievously as visions of Oscar and Carmen played for his mind's eye. Josef lifted Simone's fingers to his lips and kissed each one. He quirked an eyebrow, "Wild Kingdom, no, just a little vamp on vamp sex." Simone smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "And you are holding off turning me," she tilted her head to the side, "I think you're holding out on me, Mr. Kostan." Josef groans throwing his head back into the chair praying for patience with this stubborn woman.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
